


What Do You Call A Hippo

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hippopotamus, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Male Friendship, Minor Keith/Lance (Voltron), Pranks and Practical Jokes, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 00:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13822392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Keith LOVES hippos so Lance decides to relate to him by making a joke.Oneshot/drabble





	What Do You Call A Hippo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nhus321](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nhus321/gifts).



> Friend: this is super short and SUPER dumb but hey I hope you like :') hippos, man.....

"Hey Keith," Lance said one day as they were hanging out. "Wanna hear a joke?"

Keith thought about it. Then again Lance was just gonna tell him anyway. He shrugged. "Sure."

"What do you call a hippo in a phone booth?"

"What?" Keith asked. 

Lance smirked. It was sort of an evil smirk. "Stuck."

"We gotta help him!!" Keith looked horrified. 

That...was not the reaction he was expecting, really, but hey: Lance would take it.

Keith did love his hippos a lot...

And besides, it was a good joke too. 


End file.
